Dragon Ball AF: The Xicor Saga's Novelization
by Pixelfun26
Summary: The novelization of mrqball's DB AF. The world has been at peace for 10 years, but now a new threat has arrived. How can Vegeta and Gohan defeat a man more powerful than a Super Saiyan 4? Meanwhile, in Hell, Piccolo gets into a problem of his own...
1. The Arrival

**I do not own ANYTHING! Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and this Version of AF is owned by Mrqball.**

 **I own nothing written here, not even a letter!**

 **Gohan:** **This is Pixel's first Series, so try to be kind. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Dragon Ball AF: Xicor Saga**

 **Bold:** Location

Underline: Time

 _Italics:_ Thoughts

*The novelized version of this story isn't completely canon to mrqball80's version of AF, though it is very similar.

 **Space,** Age 796

The space pod flew through the asteroid belt, red glass window shining. A large meteor obstructed its path, but the pod flew through it, effectively destroying the asteroid and not slowing down at the same time. In a few minutes, the pod had sped past Mars, heading towards its final destination: Planet Earth.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

 **Mt Paotzu's foothills**

Trunks tapped his foot impatiently, a trait that he had inherited from his father, King Vegeta. With a scowl, another inherited trait, he crossed his arms and looked up into the partly cloudy sky, muttering to himself. He was wearing an outfit very similar to his Mirai counterpart, a man he had idolized since childhood. A slightly strong breeze blew over the foothills, and Trunks mentally cursed himself for not bringing a jacket that had actual sleeves.

"C'mon, Goten," the 31-year-old said under his breath. "You're late for training…again!"

Trunks suddenly looked up to the East. A few moments later, a man came into sight, flying over the hills that surrounded the area Trunks was in. His hair was pushed over to the right side of his head, spiking upwards, too. As he came upon Trunks' position, the man dropped from the sky and landed a few meters in front of him. Trunks, arms still crossed, regarded his outfit: a nice orange polo and slacks.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said to the man. "Where's your fighting outfit? You are going to train with me, aren't you?"

Goten gave him an apologetic smile. Trunks frowned, figuring that something was most likely going on outside of his field of knowledge.

"That's what I came here to tell you… I won't be training with you today." Goten answered, giving his life-long friend the Son family smile. Trunks groaned.

"What?! Why?" Trunks glared at Goten, who looked back without remorse. The two adults had been friends for far too long to be intimidated by each other. "Your reason better be good, Goten. This is the fifth time this month that you've ditched training!"

"Well," Goten began putting his hand behind his head in a Goku-like manner. "You see, there's this girl and we've been talking for a good while now."

Trunks' glare intensified. "So, what's that got to do with our training?"

Goten chuckled, albeit nervously, a little bit, still scratching his head. "Well you see, she asked me out on a date and we haven't been on one yet, so I agreed to go out with her."

Trunks unfolded his arms in shock. "A DATE?! You changed your plans so you can go out on a date? What is it with you and girls these days?"

Another laugh escaped Goten's lips. "You know me, I just like to chill and date girls. Well, I can't stick around for long. I have to get going so that I won't be late." Goten started to hover a few feet off the ground, preparing for flight. "Women don't like that. We'll train next time, alright?"

Trunks grumbled, but consented. "Okay then, next time, Goten."

"See you around, Trunks!" Goten replied, and at that, flew off at top speed towards East City, leaving Trunks alone again.

Trunks scowled. "Darn it! Now I don't have anyone to train with, unless I go to father…darn it!"

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

 **Mountains outside of East City**

The space pod whizzed down to the jagged mountains, fire surrounding the spaceship's hull. Crashing through top of a particularly tall mountain, it collided with the earth, creating a huge crater in the dirt. The citizens of East City felt the tremors in the ground, the blast was so great. After a few moments of panic, however, they returned to their daily lives, assuming the vibration was just a minor earthquake.

As the dust settled, lightning appeared, crackling around the space pod. In an instant, it was vaporized. A man with white hair and two black stripes became visible. He had a green gi, and a large neon green aura surrounded him as he let out a brief scream, letting lose a portion of his power.

"AHH…" the man sighed. "Finally! I'm out of that piece of junk… MAN! It feels so good just to stand again!"

The mysterious man floated several meters off the dirt. He started to talk to himself again. "So this is Earth," he said. "This is where father spent his life…" The man raised his fist menacingly. With an evil laugh, he continued: "Earth, prepare to be destroyed by the son of Goku, XICOR!"

Xicor looked to the Southwest with a smirk. "Someone is heading this way…HAH! He must be pitifully weak if that's his true power! I think I'll go introduce myself to this person."

Suddenly, Xicor vanished, leaving the mountains.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

 **Wasteland**

Goten flew through the sky, an excited smile lighting his face. _I regret having to leave Trunks like that,_ he thought to himself. _I'm just not into fighting like I was when I was little. Mom's been right on at least one thing in my life… I should get married!_

The 30-year-old glanced at his wristwatch. "OH MAN," he cried, panicking. "I need to hurry up and get to the movie theater! I can't be late or she'll dump me. Boy, I don't want that, I need to hurry!"

As he flew, though, Xicor appeared before him. Goten stopped in surprise.

"Hmph… so, you're Goten?" Xicor questioned.

"Who the heck are you?!" Goten retorted, for though he was still confused, he could tell that this guy was evil. "How did you know my name?"

Xicor let out peal of laughter. "I don't think that matters, for you won't be alive much longer…DIE!" A green chi blast formed on his hand and was shot at Goten. The man didn't have any time to react, and was enveloped in the dangerous energy.

"Ack!" Goten cried, loosing consciousness as he fell to the wasteland below.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

 **Sky**

Trunks flew through a cloud, muttering insults to Goten and his father under his breath. Suddenly, he stopped and looked eastward.

"What's going on back there?" He questioned to himself. "A humongous power reading just came out of nowhere! I know that can't be Goten's power level. I need to go back there, and quickly! I hope he's alright…"

As he prepared to go off into flight again, he stopped for the second time. A dot appeared on the horizon, quickly developing into his father's form. Vegeta was wearing his usual maroon tank top and gray cargo pants.

"What's going on over there?" He questioned his son, stopping.

Trunks blinked. "I don't know, but I think that whoever that guy is just attacked Goten!"

"Then what we waiting for?" Vegeta shouted with his usual smirk. "I'll make this man wish that he had never come to this planet!"

"Right!" Trunks replied, and the father/son duo set off together.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Me: So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't give a crap? Let me know in the reviews! I would like to get one before posting my next chappy!**

 **Gohan: Still, I don't see why you had to do this at this ungodly hour of the night!**

 **Me: *Sticks out tongue* Hey, It's not my fault that I can't sleep! Oh, and before I forget, If you want to see the original video, just search Dragon Ball AF Episode 1. It's the 4-hour version, because I think Mrqball's version got taken down, but King X KoK's compilation is still up, thank goodness!**


	2. Let the Fight Begin!

**Me: Here it is! Two chapters in one day! Gohan: At least you aren't posting this story at midnight, Pixel. -.-**

 **Me: *Shrugs* Does the time really matter?**

 **Gohan: YES!**

 **Me: Whatever. Just remember, readers, that I'm only posting this 'cause I need to celebrate getting my FIRST REVEIW! ^.^ *Throws confetti* Thank you Palazard95! You are now my favorite user!**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Kame House**

"Hah!" Uub shouted. A kiai wave ripped over the ground, blowing both sand and his opponent away from him.

Gohan smirked. _Uub is really improving,_ he thought. The man took an offensive stance, ready to start another round. The two had started training, and were just beginning to warm up. They were both stopped, however, when they heard the shout of Master Roshi, who was poking his head out of a window.

"Hey!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of both men. "Aren't you guys both feeling that huge power level up by East City?!"

Uub and Gohan both turned their attention to the skies. Each of the men quickly became worried.

"He's right, Gohan," Uub remarked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "What's the deal with that power? It's ridiculous!"

"I've never felt anything like this before!" Uub commented. "There's another power, reading, but it's hard to detect with this unbelievable high power so close to it!"

#18 exited the house, Krillin right behind her, both wearing worried expressions.

"I just felt Goten power go down, and fast!" Krillin exclaimed.

"He might've been attacked!" 18 continued.

Gohan scowled, then blasted off without another word.

"Gohan!" Uub called. "Wait up! I'm coming with you!"

18 raced up behind him. "Don't leave without me! Krillin, you go get everyone else!" Krillin gave a focused nod. "Right!"

18 and Uub raced after Gohan, and Krillin left for Capsule Corp., leaving Roshi and Oolong alone to worry.

"Gosh, the Earth never will be at peace with all these enemies always coming, right, Roshi?" Oolong remarked.

Master Roshi just stroked his beard thoughtfully. _Oolong's right,_ he thought. _All these enemies, each one stronger than the next and always narrowly defeated. It is very likely that we might fail in our duty to protect the Earth today. I'd be out there too, helping, if I could fly and stand a chance against the enemy, like the good old days._ Roshi turned his gaze to the clear sky, the sun reflecting in his sunglasses. _All I can do now, though, is wish the Z-Fighters good luck and pray that they get through this mess._

 _^.^ ^.^ ^.^_

 **Wasteland**

Goten fell, hard, onto the stubble of grass, unconsciously coughing. Xicor landed with a smirk in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Heh…" he laughed. "You're still alive, I can tell by your power reading. Too bad it's slowly fading away!"

A moment later, 18, Gohan, and Uub landed beside their fallen friend.

"Hey, Goten!" Gohan cried worriedly as 18 took the man's pulse. "Say something, please!"

Goten stirred and blinked his eyes open. Seeing his brother and his friends, he gave a small smile. "Gohan…" he murmured faintly.

"Hey, Goten, are you alright?" #18 questioned, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Xicor laughed again, not fazed by the trio's arrival at all. "Look who decided to join the party, its Gohan!"

Gohan frowned, getting angry. "Uub, 18, watch over Goten, I'll deal with this."

Uub opened his mouth to object, but 18 put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Uub sighed and bowed his head.

"Ok Gohan, you have my word." He consented.

Gohan turned towards Xicor. "Was it you who did this? Who are you?" He interrogated.

Xicor gave out a small chuckle, and answered with another question: "Why do you have such a pathetic energy?"

Gohan growled, starting to get upset. Raising his fist, he repeated what he had said. "I'm asking who you are!"

"Me?" Xicor asked innocently. "Why, I'm your brother!"

Gohan, Uub, and 18 all gave a star of surprise at this man's claim.

"What?" #18 questioned. Uub's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"Brother?" Gohan repeated, taking a fighting stance. "Who are you trying to fool? Goten is my only brother!"

Xicor only laughed louder. "You four all have a strain of those pathetic Earthlings in your blood, don't you?" 18 clenched her firsts at the remark, though she restrained herself from attacking.

"Goten! Gohan!"

Trunks and Vegeta both landed behind the quartet of fighters. Uub let out a breath, and even 18 seemed more at ease with the arrival of their most powerful fighter.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Gohan called out.

"Glad to know you both made it," Uub stated with a strained smile.

 _More of them, huh._ Xicor thought. _Earthlings, that is…_

Vegeta phased out from Trunks' side, appearing right in front of Gohan. "So, he's the guy with the powerful reading and the one to beat Goten."

"Yes," 18 answered. "But what does all of this mean?"

Xicor raised his right fist and with a smirk, announced: "I have the ultimate body that possesses the genes of both the strongest warrior and deity in the universe… I am XICOR!"

"The strongest warrior in the universe?! Deity?!" Uub repeated with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?!" Gohan accused, brow furrowed.

"Hey," Vegeta interrupted. "You're speaking gibberish! What's your objective? What did you come to earth for?!"

"Objective?" Xicor answered. "That's simple. I am the heir to Goku, who boasted the most powerful in the entire universe. I will rule the universe in my father's stead! It won't be any of you."

"Hey," Gohan yelled, clenching his fists. "You've made some sort of mistake!"

Goten sat up with a wince, supported by 18. "My f-father was v-very strong," he announced, his voice getting stronger with every word said. "But h-he doesn't rule the universe!"

Trunks walked up until he was a mere step away from Gohan and Vegeta. "And we don't plan on ruling it either!" He finished, completing his friend's remark.

Xicor just snickered, ignoring the Z-fighter's protests. "If I kill all of you, then I will rule."

Uub took a fighting stance. "Whatever the case, get lost! You don't belong here," He yelled at Xicor.

"I'm going to make you all disappear. Both you and this pathetic planet…" Xicor said, continuing to ignore everyone else.

Vegeta scowled, and taking a light fighting stance, he shouted: "Hey, I've been listening to you for a while about who's the strongest in the universe. You better listen up, 'cause I'm going to teach you who's the strongest warrior right now!"

"Vegeta, wait!" Gohan called, noticing the fact that Vegeta's tail began to twitch. Vegeta didn't move, though, ignoring Gohan.

"Guys, we better get out of the way," Uub yelled, dragging Gohan away by the wrist. 18 picked up Goten, wrapping his arm around her neck, both of them limping away. Everyone had experienced firsthand how Vegeta got when his pride was insulted.

Trunks stayed behind for a moment longer. "Be careful, father," he murmured worriedly. Trunks then followed everyone else.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Me: And there's Chapter two! Still hate it? If you don't, please review! It could be a simple 'good job' or a critique!**

 **Gohan: Don't sound so desperate! Anyways, R &R! A review will be replied to in the next chapter! #YOLAMTASRY **


	3. Worrisome Developments

**Me: *Loads cannons with confetti* For my first reviewer on this story, Cayo2! Here is an Xicor plushie! *Throws plushie at Cayo2, then launches cannons.***

 **Gohan: *Brushes away confetti* Thank you, Cayo, for you support! As a treat, Pixel is uploading this Chapter.**

 **Me: As for AF, I really have no idea, but I think it might be After the Future... ^.^" Also, don't expect this to end anytime soon! We're only about 8 minutes in, with 1 hour to go!**

 **Gohan: *Sweatdrops* That's a lot of typing...**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Xicor's smile broadened. "Oh, so you are Vegeta," he mocked.

Vegeta didn't say anything in reply, he just transformed, instantly, into a Super Saiyan Four. Without waiting for Xicor to react, he threw a punch at him. Xicor easily caught it, and when Vegeta hurled several more at him, he caught all of the punches easily and dealt in a one of his own, throwing Vegeta away. Xicor phased out and appeared behind him, holding Vegeta by the back of his neck. Vegeta just hung there limply; that punch had knocked the air out of him.

"HAHAHA! Is that all you've got?!" He laughed.

Xicor pulled his foot back and kicked Vegeta, phasing out and materialized in front of him. Holding both hands clasped above his head, he materialized in front of him, hitting Vegeta. The king of Saiyans fell to ground, crashing into it hard and falling out of Super Saiyan.

Xicor laughed. "May the entire Earth be gone, Vegeta!" He screamed, holding out his hand.

Watching the battle above them Gohan, Trunks, Uub, 18, and Goten watched the battle rage above them.

"Oh, no," Gohan cried, clenching his fists as lightning crackled around him. "This isn't good!"

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled, both men preparing for a fight. 18 and Uub stepped back, helping Goten, who still needed a bit of support to walk. Trunks, however, noticed the huge spike in Gohan's power. "…Gohan?" He asked, worried.

"Trunks," Gohan answered. "Get back!"

Noting Gohan's massively growing power, Trunks nodded, joining the rest of the rest of the Z-Fighters 20 meters back.

With a massive yell, a humongous aura appeared around him as Gohan was enveloped in a bright light. As the glow faded, it became clear that Gohan was different. Gohan had transformed into a Super Sayian 4.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Goten said, shocked, as he leaned on 18. "Even my brother has turned into a Super Saiyan 4?!"

"Wasn't his tail cut off as a child?" 18 questioned. "How could've he transformed?"

Trunks answered. "My mom discovered a serum that grows back a tail or other lost limbs about six months back. Both my father and Gohan had some."

Back in the sky, Xicor's hand became surrounded by chi as he prepared to blow up the planet. Gohan let loose all of his energy and held his hands to his side.

"KA…ME…"

Trunks stared at the power that Gohan was giving, amazed. 18 and Goten, who had managed to stand up by himself, both covered their faces from the dust and dirt that was flying everywhere.

Uub smirked, a proud expression on his face. "So this is the power you've been hiding, Gohan…"

"HA…ME…"

Xicor fired off a huge green wave of energy on the planet, laughing manically.

"HA!" The blue wave of chi collided with Xicor's energy, saving Vegeta, who had fallen unconscious. Gohan panted slightly from giving off such a powerful attack.

Vegeta coughed, coming to, while Xicor laughed, not fazed at all by the fact that Gohan had foiled his plan. Xicor dropped out of the sky, planting his foot firmly on Vegeta's stomach.

"Hurry up and come at me, Gohan," he taunted. "Or do you plan watching from there until this one dies?"

"Oh, no," 18 murmured, eyes wide as she watched the scene unfold.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled, transforming into a full-powered Super Saiyan. "Hey, Xicor! Stop that!"

Trunks threw himself at Xicor, trying to get a good punch in at the enemy. Xicor easily phased out and emerged behind the prince, kicking him in the back. Trunks flew tough the air and landed, hard, on the dirt, falling out of Super Saiyan.

"He's strong…" Uub murmured in slight fear. "Trunks is very powerful. Xicor must be even more so!"

Xicor sighed. "Hmph," he said with a slight frown, holding his hand out towards Trunks. "You're a Saiyan, too? If you are, you're pathetic; you're way too weak. Make haste and be gone!"

Trunks coughed, struggling to put himself into a sitting position. He looked up into Xicor's eyes. His face was full of defiance as he prepared for death, at the same time not regretting his actions.

Right as he prepared to kill the prince of Saiyans, Gohan sprang into action, kicking Xicor on the back. The acclaimed son of Goku skidded on the ground, turning himself to face to Super Saiyan 4. Gohan flew after him, and the two kicked each other, legs colliding. A barrage of blows were thrown and blocked, too fast to be seen by the spectators of the fight.

It became apparent, though that Xicor was the more powerful of the two men when he kicked Gohan. Gohan landed on the grass in front of Trunks, gritting his teeth.

"Mansenko!" Gohan cried, holding both hands on his forehead. An azure beam formed on his palms. When it was fired a Xicor, however, the demi-god dodged it easily. "Darn it!"

Gohan fired six mansenkos continuously at Xicor, but the man evaded each one effortlessly.

"I can't hit him," Gohan announced. "He's too fast!" Trunks got up with only a slight wince. The aura from before appeared once again and Gohan propelled himself at the enemy.

"Gohan!" Trunks screamed at his friend, but the Super Saiyan 4 didn't listen.

Gohan threw a punch at Xicor, but the half-Saiyan dodged it easily. The demi-god tossed a kick at the eldest son of Goku, but he phased away, and a flash battle began, neither enemy hitting the other. Once the two hit a punch, though, they once again threw numerous kicks and punches at the other, disappearing and reappearing across the sky.

Trunks, meanwhile, ran over to Vegeta. "Father!" He yelled worriedly. "Are you alright?!"

To Trunks' relief, Vegeta came to once again, sitting up with a fit of coughs. "Trunks," he asked weakly. "W-what's going on here?"

"Thank goodness that you're alright," Trunks replied with a small smile. The prince looked to the sky where Xicor and Gohan were fighting, Vegeta followed his gaze as Trunks continued: "Xicor almost killed you, but, glad to say, if it wasn't for Gohan neither of us would've been here right now."

Uub, 18, and Goten all watched the fight in awe and fear.

"Amazing," announced Uub. "A Super Saiyan 4… I didn't think anyone else could reach that level except Goku and Vegeta!"

"Gohan must be pretty strong at this point," Goten commented. "He's the only hope we've got now!"

"It won't be enough…" said 18 bluntly.

"What?!" Goten and Uub yelled, looking at her in alarm. "You aren't making any sense!"

"Watch the battle carefully," instructed 18, arms folded. "Xicor is slowly wearing Gohan down…"

With Trunks and Vegeta, the same thing was being said.

"It's no use…" Vegeta declared with a scowl. "Gohan doesn't stand a chance against that freak."

"Can't we do anything to help him?!" Trunks asked with a slight panic in his voice.

Meanwhile, Xicor gained the upper hand in the flash battle, hitting Gohan to the grass in front of Uub, 18, and Goten.

"Gohan!" Goten and Uub cried, helping him up.

"I-I'm alright, guys," Gohan reassured the two, shaking them off. "Don't worry, I'm just fine."

"I hope you have the humility to ask us for help," 18 interrupted. "I think we both know that you're losing."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, looking up at Xicor. "This guy is way stronger than I imagined. One person alone can't handle his power. It may have to take all of us to at least have even a slight chance of winning."

Xicor laughed. "So, you finally feel like fighting, eh, Gohan?" The demi-god flew down to the quartet of warriors, who took defensive stances.

Xicor landed in front of the Z-fighters, and laughed. "What are you waiting for," he taunted. "Attack me! Oh, I get it; you all want to fight me! Bring it on! I'll take you all on at once!"

The demi-god squatted down and began to charge up. The ground began to break up as an effect, the grass shaking.

"Everyone! Get back!" Gohan yelled. The others nodded and stepped back as Gohan folded his arms up to his face and began to charge up his chi, the same thing happening to him as it had to Xicor.

The beginnings of their auras soon came to form, and then the auras came out full-force a second later, both men standing up and yelling from completing their charge, green and red clashing in the sunlight.

"Their power level is rising really fast!" Uub yelled over their screams and the sound of flying rocks.

"He's going to need our help!" Goten cried.

18 nodded her head with him, agreeing with the demi-saiyan's comment. "You're right, so let's go!"

Goten burst into Super Saiyan in a flash, his gold aura colliding with Uub and 18's pink and silver ones.

With Trunks and Vegeta, the prince looked at the battle in awe.

"I can't believe the Gohan got even stronger than I thought he was," Trunks commented. "I thought he had stopped fighting when he became a professor."

Vegeta scowled, exclaiming: "First it's that clown Kakarot; now his son has reached Super Saiyan 4?! What is their secret for becoming so strong?!" Vegeta's face contorted in anger as he continued. "That's it! I will not be humiliated! I will do whatever it takes to defeat Xicor myself!"

"I'm going to help, too, father!" Trunks shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan with his dad, who had already ascended to the fourth level.

Xicor smirked as he faced Gohan. "Let me tell you this," he said. "I'm not here to enjoy a battle. I won't be pulling any punches."

Meanwhile, up on a plateau nearby, a woman was sitting on its edge, a grin plastering her face. She was slightly pale, her pure-white hair becoming a Mohawk on the top of her head, before flowing down to the small of her back. She was wearing a pink and maroon Kai's uniform, and if she didn't have the tell-tale signs of evil on her face, she would've been very beautiful.

"This is perfect," the mysterious woman announced to herself. "Kill them all, my son!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Me: And there you go, that chappy 3! Who is this strange woman? Will Xicor kill the Z fighters? Will Goten and Uub ever have a major role?**

 **Gohan: Will you ever stop leaving this story on cliffhangers? -.-**

 **Me: Find out on the next Dragon Ball AF: The Xicor Saga's Novelization!**


	4. Outmatched

**Me: Hello! I'm back!** ^.- **This lovely chapter is dedicated to Digitamer98, who followed/favorite this story. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it felt right to end the chappy where it is.**

 **Gohan: Nothing else to report, so let's get crackn'!**

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Previously:

 _Xicor smirked as he faced Gohan. "Let me tell you this," he said. "I'm not here to enjoy a battle. I won't be pulling any punches."_

 _Meanwhile, up on a plateau nearby, a woman was sitting on its edge, a grin plastering her face. She was slightly pale, her pure-white hair becoming a Mohawk on the top of her head, before flowing down to the small of her back. She was wearing a pink and maroon Kai's uniform, and if she didn't have the tell-tale signs of evil on her face, she would've been very beautiful._

 _"This is perfect," the mysterious woman announced to herself. "Kill them all, my son!"_

Now:

 **Planet of the Kais**

In the meantime, on a gorgeous green planet far above the realm of heaven, three figures stood, accompanied with a crystal ball. They were in a small valley, hills surrounding them, everything covered in the purest grass. One of the figures was a burly, red-skinned man, wearing a blue and red Kai's uniform, having a slightly relieved expression. Next to him was a small-framed man with purple skin in a sky-blue and blue uniform, surprise written over his features. To the far right of the second figure, an old man, wrinkled with age, stood, the only person paying attention to the crystal ball. He had the same uniform as the second man, except that it was much darker.

The second figure looked at the first, his mouth bending into a small smile. "Hey," he announced. "It worked! Glad we finally found a way to separate, Kibito!"

"Yes, master," Kibito replied. "Maybe Elder Kai would appreciate separating with that witch, too."

The second man shrugged. "Maybe, but I personally think he made that story up to explain why he's so old."

Elder Kai didn't hear the two talk to each other, although they were only about ten feet away. "East Kai!" he called, gesturing to the two men as he looked at them for the first time. "I think you should see this!"

East Kai and Kibito walked over to where Elder Kai was standing, a questioning expression on East's face.

"What is it?" The young man questioned. Elder Kai only motioned to the crystal ball. As Kibito and East looked inside, seeing the mysterious woman on the plateau. East Kai stumbled back in shock.

"I-Is that West Kai?" He stammered, stunned.

"What?! The West kai, you say?" The man shouted in surprise. "I thought you might've known her due to her clothing, but not _that_ well!"

East Kai's grew serious, commenting: "Yes, sir. There's no doubt about it!"

Elder Kai still held an unsure posture, still not convinced that the woman was West Kai. "But weren't all the other Kaioshins, save for you, all killed or absorbed by Majin Buu?"

"That's right," East replied. "She should've been killed by that detestable Majin Buu…. That's why the situation now confuses me so. What in HFIL is going on here?"

^.^^.^^.^^.^

 **Wasteland**

Trunks and Vegeta blasted off to confront Xicor momentarily distracting the powerful Saiyan, giving all the other Z-Fighters a chance to attack. After that, things got a little bit crazy.

Xicor laughed. "Don't even joke with me…" he stated as he blasted a kiai wave at Vegeta, successfully blowing the King of Saiyans away. Vegeta collided with Trunks, who had been flying right behind him, and the two went tumbling down into the grass. Uub and Goten landed on either side of the Xicor, both kicking said man, who blocked them effortlessly, and the trio exchanged several blows. Xicor was only toying with the men, though, and Goten and Uub passed out on the grass after a few powerful hits. 18 took advantage of Xicor's distraction and kicked him as hard as she could on the back, but Xicor just chuckled and slapped her away. 18 got up with a wince, sustaining damage but ready to come back into the fight, but Gohan was already there.

The Super Saiyan 4 leaped into the fray, kicking Xicor several times, but the latter just blocked them with his arm. Xicor blasted him away with wave of green chi.

Uub then got up, and with a deep breath, yelled: "Lightning Arrow!" A chi ball formed in his hands, and Uub shot out four waves of energy at Xicor.

At the same time, Goten also awoke. Putting both hands to his side, the man chanted: "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" The azure beam was launched in synch with Uub's chi and the two energy beams headed toward Xicor. The demi-simply jumped up into the air, letting the beams collide and nullify each other.

Gohan then came back, exchanging several kicks and punches with Xicor. 18 jumped back into the melee with a powerful kick at said man, but the he phased out, appearing some 50 meters away. Vegeta shot a chi blast from behind, but Xicor blocked it.

The King scowled at the demi-god. "You're going down this time!"

Vegeta stood tall in the sky, holding both hands close to his body. A ball of chi formed in each palm, and he shot a barrage of chi at his enemy. Xicor dodged each without effort, phasing out to materialize right in front of Vegeta, and holding his hand right in front of the King's face, blasted him away into the side of a plateau.

Trunks, standing up, witnessed the whole scene. "FATHER!" He cried, blasting off to Xicor.

Gohan phased in front of Vegeta, making sure he was alright. Worried, he thought: _This is bad, very bad. The difference in our levels is huge. We don't have a chance…I can't protect the Earth! What should I do…? Please help me, Father!_

 _DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ_

 **Me: Wait! we DO have some things to report**

 **Gohan: 1, these chapters will come out much slower now, because Pixel doesn't have the rest of this story typed**

 **Me: 2, I'm thinking of starting my own original story! what do you guy think of a Middle school dbz fic with a very... special... twist. Let us know in the reviews!**

 **Gohan: You're going to do this with or without their consent, aren't you? -.-**

 **Me: Yeah, but I want to know what they think! .**

 **Goku: See you next time! Bye!**

 **Gohan: o.0 Wait, what are you doing here?!**


	5. Piccolo's Struggle—Shenron's Strain

**Yay! I'm back, and with a special guest, Goku!**

 **Goku: Yay... Can I go train now?**

 **No.**

 **So here... We... GO!**

 **HFIL**

In the depths of HFIL, a Namekian sat, meditating. It was unknown how he had gotten here, as it was common knowledge that he had spent some time in heaven before coming down to HFIL, but no one dared asked him why he came. This Namek was very powerful, for even HFIL's strongest warriors, Cell and Freeza, couldn't defeat him in battle. The red, jagged rocks around him came up in spikes, some a tall as a small mountain, further adding the scenery.

Suddenly, the Namek began to talk. "Hmph," he stated loudly, eyes still closed. "So, you've finally found me. What took you so long?"

Behind him, a Saiyan with long, spiky hair descended from the sky. He was tall and muscular, wearing brown and black armor with shoulder and shin guards. He landed with a thud onto the ground.

The man chuckled. "I was surprised to find you here," he began. "But I'm glad I did, Piccolo. If it wasn't for that stupid Special Beam Cannon of yours, I wouldn't be here!"

"Fine…" was Piccolo's nonchalant reply as he removed his turban and cape, the two thudding heavily to the ground. "But I'm warning you right now," the Namek continued, cracking his knuckles and neck, the bones popping. "I'm not the same as I was when we'd last fought, I'm different now, Raditz."

The brother of Goku smirked confidently. "I've waited and trained years to catch up to your strength, and I'm certain that I will defeat you!"

The two enemies regarded each other for a moment, waiting for the right moment to strike. A rock crumbled off of a nearby mountain, and the two warriors leapt at each other in a fraction of a second. As the two neared each other, though, several beams of energy were shot at them, one a Death Beam, the other a Special Beam Cannon.

Raditz caught himself on his feet, dust falling around him from the explosion. Piccolo, meanwhile, had skidded a little bit, but had quickly regained his balance and put his guard, falling back into a defensive stance.

The brother of Goku brushed off the dirt that clung to him as he straightened himself up. Then, he started to laugh. "You fool," he shouted. "Trying to hit me with another one of you Special Beam Cannons? Give it up; that won't work twice on me!"

Piccolo scowled; it was obvious that his patience with Raditz was running thin. As he gazed up, he let out a sigh of exasperation as he spoke: "That wasn't me, but I know who attacked us."

Raditz copied Piccolo's motion and looked up towards the red sky. Two sets of laughter suddenly echoed throughout the area.

"HAHAHA," a voice rang out teasingly. Piccolo stiffened; he knew who owned that voice. "Just look at their faces!"

"Look," another voice rang out, high and raspy. "They're surprised to see us. I'm _so_ touched."

Raditz scowled as he saw the person he hated the most. Above the two warriors were two aliens. The first greatly resembled a mutated grasshopper. He had two bug-like wings, and was a mottled green. The second offender was white, purple, and small. Both were currently snickering with their arms folded, as if they had played some sick joke.

"Great," Piccolo muttered in annoyance. "Cell and Freeza. Can't you two have come at any other time?"

"Aw, but would be the fun in that?" Cell questioned with a smirk.

After the exchange, Raditz finally found his voice and as he gazed at his former employer, shouted, "Hey, Freeza! You come down here so I can beat you to a pulp! It's high time that I avenge the destruction of Planet Vegeta and my race!"

Cell, still smiling, descended to the ground in front of Piccolo, Freeza doing the same for Raditz.

"The strongest Namek, here in Hell," Cell taunted as Piccolo frowned. "I sorry, but I still can't get over it!"

"Hmph," The Namekian snorted in irritation as he ignored Cell's comment. "I take it you're back for another attempt on beating me to the ground?"

"That's right," Cell responded, still confident. "You're going to pay for what you did to me and Freeza in our last fight."

Over with Freeza and Raditz, things along the same lines were being said.

Raditz chuckled at Freeza confidently. "So…" he asked teasingly at his former boss. "Who killed you?"

Freeza scowled in annoyance, and then laughed, shaking off his insult. "That's none of your concern," he replied. "Besides, I'm planning to take over this world like I did you pathetic Saiyan planet!"

Raditz scowled as he took a fighting stance, becoming more serious. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire afterlife! You will finally pay for enslaving the Saiyans!"

Freeza just stared at his former henchman, blinking in surprise. Then, as he recovered from his fake shock, the Frost Demon started to laugh. "You seriously think that you can fight me?!" He clucked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Raditz, you seem to have forgotten how much you feared me."

Said Saiyan just smirked, getting into a charging position. As the brother of Goku started to charge, the wind picked up around him as it started to form an aura. Lightning sparked around him as his hair flashed gold.

Raditz laughed. "Can't you see, Freeza?" he announced, completely confident. "I've been training for _decades_ to attain the strength to defeat you. Now, I have done it!"

Piccolo stared at the planet purger in shock. "What? Raditz, a Super Saiyan?" he cried in surprise. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Cell turned behind him, glancing at the transforming Saiyan. The Android turned back to the Namekian, unaffected. "What's the big deal about that?" he asked, giving out a bark of rude laughter. "He's only in the first stage, and even though he might be a minor problem for Freeza, he poses no threat to either you or me."

Freeza, meanwhile, was in shock. "N-no, not you too," he cried. "Is _everybody_ a Super Saiyan now?!"

Raditz let out one final yell, his aura and hair turning gold, his eyes now sea-green. In the background, Cell snorted.

"Show off," he muttered to himself. "You intentionally dragged that out. You are actually starting to annoy me."

"He did it," Piccolo said to himself. "He really did it! By the looks of it, Raditz has had this this transformation for a while now. I wonder what the trigger was."

Cell, hearing his adversary's voice, snapped himself back to reality. "Why don't you just worry about yourself and fight me?" he challenged.

Piccolo sighed, and then concentrated on his immediate foe. "You won't have it easy, Cell," he warned, taking a fighting stance, his silver aura springing up around him.

Cell just laughed, forming his own Yellow aura forming. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, as if they were old friends. The Namek scowled.

 **Planet of the Kais**

Kibito, Shin, and Elder Kai all knelt around the crystal ball, each God wearing worried expressions as the watched the fight down on Earth.

Elder Kai waved his hand over the ball, and the scene that it was showing changed, moving rapidly over a red landscape. Momentarily, it paused on Piccolo's fight, but it soon moved on.

Elder stroked his chin. "Goku's not in Hell, either," he muttered, concerned. "We've looked all over both the worlds of the living and the dead. Where can he be?"

Shin sighed. "And Piccolo has his hands full down there, so we can't even send him for reinforcements."

Kibito frowned, his brow furrowing. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he said to himself.

Shin and Elder Kai looked at the servant in surprise, confusion on their faces. "What is it, Kibito?" the young Supreme Kai inquired.

"It's not much of a lead," Kibito replied, a little uncertainly. "But whenever Goku was spotted, he was riding Shenron, wasn't he? I even heard a rumor that he took Pikkon with him to train, wherever he was heading. I don't think it helps a lot, though."

Shin sighed. "This is a lead," he responded. "But for now, Goku is really nowhere to be found."

Elder Kai shook his head. "No, Kibito," he interrupted, stroking his chin. "This fact is crucial. We know that Goku passed through Hell and the Grand Kai's Palace, but—No! Could he have gone to that world?"

At the younger Kai's confused looks, Elder explained. "Far above the skies of our realm," he continued. "Neither in the worlds of the living, nor the dead…"

 **?**

 _"_ _There is a realm, whose very existence had been forgotten…"_

Far away from the world of the Kais, where the Gods frantically searched for a warrior to save the universe, a large, lush green world lay, serene and peaceful. The earth was emerald, and the plants red.

In a particularly jagged area, two men stood, talking together a bit tensely. One had lime green skin, wearing a white and blue outfit with a matching turban. On his waist was a heavy golden belt. Next to him was another man, seemingly human. He wore a green gi, with blue undershirt and pants. On where his gi fell out from under his belt in a skirt-ish fashion, there were odd markings.

As the two men talked, the 'Human' suddenly paused, looking up towards the yellow sky, his crazy spiky black hair waving in a slight wind. Surprised, the green alien stopped talking.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The man shook his head, as if clearing something out of it.

"Yeah," he replied, an undertone of confusion in his voice. "I just heard a voice in my head calling for me. 'Father,' I think it was saying." Suddenly, the man scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit good-naturedly. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things, though. Probably a bit homesick."

The Green man shrugged. "It was your choice to come here," he replied. "I still don't get your reasoning for, even after all these years. Why would you abandon your family?"

The black-haired man stiffened automatically, hissing under his breath. Obviously, this was a touchy subject.

"I did not abandon them," he retorted hotly. "I kept them safe. I love my wife and kids, but I was attracting too much attention; I was too famous throughout the galaxy. Besides, someone had to watch over the dragons. I'm not even adding in the fact that you decided to come with me.

"Why must you always ask me this, Pikkon? I must have told you the same answer for going on ten years now. This is really starting to get ridiculous."

"You'll never see you friends again," Pikkon responded. "And you know it. They cannot come here, and we can't leave. You were only permitted to stay because of the Dragon Balls, and I for company."

"Nova and I are working on that; I _will_ see them again. This is the only thing that has kept me going for so long. "

"You know how long it takes for the Dragons to decide on something, even if you have Nova on your side. I feel your pain, but you must face the facts. I have no one; it is reasonable for me to come here. But no, not you. You had everything, but instead, you threw it away."

The man turned back to face Pikkon, now visibly furious. They were so close, their noses almost touched. The green alien started to sweat as a golden aura surrounded the angry husband and father, but did not back down.

"You shut up," he hissed. "You don't know how it feels, to know that your children are growing up without you; that you won't get the chance to grow old with your wife. I feel the pain of leaving them every day. I always spend at least one hour before bed brooding on what I could've done to change my fate. So you just SHUT UP!"

By the last phrase, the black-haired man was screaming and visibly shaking in anger. Then he looked away, taking a few calming breaths. The man in the green gi then stalked off, the wind blowing even harder in response to his distress. By the time he was about twenty feet away, the man was all-out sprinting into the distance, towards a spiraled castle.

Pikkon sighed, wiping the sweat off his face. "I hate having to do that," he muttered.

"I know, but he won't face facts. He's convinced himself that his family is better off without him. The sooner he realizes that the opposite is true, the sooner he can come to terms with his mistake, and you are the only person with the capability to do so."

Suddenly, a golden dragon/humanoid figure appeared out of nowhere, and with no warning. Pikkon, however, hardly batted an eye.

"I don't see that I have to cause him so much pain, Nova," The alien sighed. "We had become close friends in these past years, and it's falling apart, now that I'm pushing him even more about this subject.

"Anyways, enough about my complaints. How is the debate coming along?"

Nova huffed. "Horribly. He hasn't noticed it yet (I've kept him out of most of our meetings), but the Dragons are very exclusive by nature. It is against their morals to let random strangers in. Even if they do eventually accept this, it'll be a century, at least, until the Dragons are truly ready. We are a slow-changing people."

Pikkon sighed once again, but this time in sadness. "I pity him," he announced. "Cursed from the age of a child to be set apart, in a league of his own. He is a crowd type of person, and forced to stay like this, out of sight and alone, he's beginning to change. Although he's done this many times before, I think everything is finally starting to hit him: he, more often than not, hurts the people close to him.

"It's starting to change him. Slowly, but noticeably for someone who knows him well. He's laughing less and less often now, and more and more prone to broodment and anger."

Nova crossed his arms. "I've noted it, too," he replied. "I just hope the psychological stain doesn't break him. Shenron is too important to lose, even if he is still new to his job."

 **^.^^.^^.^**

 **Yeah... confused on the last scene, if so, good! That means that I'm writing this right.**

 **Also, pleaseplease review. It's one of the things that has kept MSB going for so long, and one of the reasons why this story was oput on Hiatus.**

 **Goku: Bye, guys! See ya later!**


End file.
